A Night Out
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle gets invited to spend a night out with Red, Snow, Charming, August and Cinderella, but she convinces Rumpelstiltskin to go with her. One Shot... COMPLETE


Summary: Belle gets invited out with Red, Snow, and Cinderella.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin and Belle

**A NIGHT OUT:**

Belle laid neck deep in luxurious warm water scented with rose bath oil to keep her skin silky soft and along the rim of the tub were red roses. She couldn't help but smile broadly. Today she went from trusting a complete stranger who said he would protect her, to knowing him and falling in love all over again, to being in his house once again. The day hadn't been as strange as she would have imagined it would be. Belle lifted her foot out of the water, stretched her leg out to watch the droplets of water slide down towards her knee. All around her the lights were low mixing with the gentle glow of the candles Rumpelstiltskin had lit after he had drawn her the bath. Turning her head, she settled her gaze on the gentle glow of the red candle. She couldn't help the smile that came over her again. Rumpelstiltskin was being attentive, getting her what he thought she needed, but all she needed was him close to her, smiling at her. Still, the bath was nice and gave her a sense of belonging. This was home. Rumpelstiltskin was her safe haven.

Rumpelstiltskin sat on the floor, back against the wall, with his left leg bent and his right leg stretched out listening to the sound of the water as Belle moved. In his right hand he held the flask he hadn't used in years. The metal glinted in the low lighting reminding him of the man he had been after Belle left, after he cast her out. Lightly he rapped the back of his head against the wall for being so idiotic in letting her go. She had seen right through him, seen into him, and that had scared him in the end when she had kissed him. That kiss. It was always on his mind. Belle had been a breath of fresh air in his dreary world or deals and darkness. She had brightened up his life as much as anyone could. His life had changed dramatically from the first meeting, from the first time he touched her. From that first moment he should have known that she would be the most important person to him save his lost son. Again his gaze slid to the flask, the weight in his hands, and his fingers itched to uncap the cold unyielding metal to drink the amber liquid held within.

Belle brought the rose up to her nose, inhaling the fragrant scent, while teasing it over her lips. It was silky soft reminding her of the gentle way Rumpelstiltskin would touch her. He was always gentle, always tentative of how he caressed her cheek. She could sense hesitation in him still. Belle would only smile, being mindful not to push him too far. Rumpelstiltskin loved her, but he was careful not to scare her again. His care of her only made her love him more. He was teasing her again, talking with her, smiling at her, and bringing her a single red rose. Belle gazed at the candles grinning at the warm glow. The water had cooled marginally. If she stayed in here much longer the water would be freezing. Standing up, water cascading down her, Belle carefully stepped out grabbing the towel to wrap around her. She pulled the pins from her hair and her tumble of auburn locks flowed free around her shoulders. Belle strode out of the bathroom to find him on the floor sitting against the wall. She dropped down to her knees resting her hands on his bent knee, "Have you been sitting out here all this time?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "Yes, sad to say, I have been dearie." He replied discretely lowered the flask out of her sight. Belle's skin was a rosy hue and she smelled of them as well. Reaching out with his left hand he traced her exposed collar bone. Her skin was like heaven to touch. Belle was always more than he thought he deserved. Up his fingers moved until he traced the line of her jaw.

"Why do you do that?" Belle asked. For the last few days he had been reverting back to the endearment he used for everyone. He was calling her dearie more and more. "You're hiding from me." Belle wrapped her arms around his bent knee resting her cheek, turning her face away from him.

Rumpelstiltskin ran his hand over her hair, "I'm… terrified… of losing you again." He confessed. Belle turned to face him with sorrow in her eyes that mirrored his own. He raised the flask so she could see it. "When I heard you had supposedly died," Rumpelstiltskin's heart clenched in pain, "I lost myself in this." For months time slowed, meant nothing to him. All he could think of was her, of all the roads they could have taken.

Belle looked at the glinting silver knowing what was contained within. "I'm here now." She muttered. "The only way I'll ever be taken from you is by death." She vowed sitting up with him mirroring her. Belle cupped his face taking a deep breath. Wanting to break him out of this deep train of thought she smirked, "Can I coax you out tonight?" She asked dropping her hands.

Rumpelstiltskin knew what she was doing and he was going to go along with it. As he had been sitting here his thoughts had been turning dark with memories he'd rather not visit again. "Coax me out where?" He teased sitting foreword putting his lips close to her, just a breath to pass between them.

"Well, Red invited me to this club; I think is the word, called Fairy Tail's." Belle bit her bottom lip. "I think a few others are going to be there." She hadn't made many friends since coming to be with Rumpelstiltskin and Red was her first real friend. "Red is my friend, my only friend." Belle used a little guilt on him; she wasn't above it if it would get him to be smirk at her, to give into her.

"Would this make you happy?" He asked already knowing the answer to her question. Tonight he needed some fun, some time away from the dark of his thoughts, and he needed to see Belle as she melded into this world, melded with the people here. He knew she needed friends and he had been avoiding that trying to keep Regina from seeing her for as long as possible. It was childish. It was selfish. It was what he did. Rumpelstiltskin kept Belle all to himself when he could.

"It would, it really would." Belle smiled sweetly. She knew she was using all the power she had over him and she wasn't ashamed. "I want to spend time with you outside of this house."

Cold water crashed over him, "I can't protect you out there, not with so many people…" Rumpelstiltskin trailed off sighing. He knew he was going to give into Belle. She was everything to him and it was a joy to see her so happy. Instead he just smirked at her inclining his head giving into her. More than anything he wanted to keep her happy.

"Just by being with me you keep me safe," Belle assured. "I'm going to go and get dressed." She rose from the floor to head to the bedroom wearing a broad grin knowing that she had gotten him to agree. Stepping to the armoire where a garment bag hung enticing her to open it. Until now she hadn't had an occasion to wear what was inside. Belle removed the bag while biting her bottom lip. As she lowered the zipper her fingers shook. The protective plastic moved to the side revealing a baby blue silk thin strapped dress that would hook behind her neck. She set about getting dressed with her heart fluttering at the response she would get from Rumpelstiltskin.

Twenty minutes later Rumpelstiltskin lingered by the door fidgeting with the deep purple tie that was the only bit of color in his black tailored suit. Gracing his right ring finger, sending shards of blue light against him was his ring fashioned in honor of the love he thought he lost. Then he heard the click of heals coming down the stairs. He looked up and felt his heart rate in crease as his mouth dropped open slightly at the vision coming towards him. Belle wore the dress he had bought her and it suited her. The dress draped over her like the whisper of fog moving as she moved and he knew the back of the dress scooped low exposing the long lean line of her spine. Her hair had been brushed to tumble over her right shoulder in a mass of curls and secured in place with combs. Rumpelstiltskin cast his gaze up and down several times. Belle came to stand in front of him wearing the same enigmatic smile she had the day he had give her the rose. Her hand reached up touching the underside of his chin closing his mouth.

Belle tried to keep her pace even as she descended the stairs towards the waiting Rumpelstiltskin in his dark suit. Her heart beat as wild as a stallion seeing him watching her, seeing his mouth hanging open. She hadn't put much into the makeup or hair, but she could tell the dress pleased him. Each step she took made breathing harder. He was standing there devouring her with his eyes. She was eager to get out into the town, to be with him in public. "I take it you like the dress?" Belle asked adding a teasing note. She adored the dress, it was so soft and it allowed her to move with great ease.

"It looks amazing on you." Rumpelstiltskin inclined his head taking her hand in his dropping a delicate kiss to her knuckles. "But there is something missing." From inside his jacket pocket he produced a velvet box. He opened the lid to reveal blue diamond rose set in gold. "I was going to save this, but… tonight seems like the right time." Rumpelstiltskin removed the necklace and waited for her to turn so he could secure the clasp around her delicate neck.

Belle turned and felt the cold gold backing of the rose settle against the hollow of her throat. She didn't know what to say. Thank you, seemed generic. I love it, seemed too corny. The chain slid down a fraction of an inch; the clasp was secured. Belle stared at him and threw her arms over his shoulders hugging him close. His arms slid around her waist, up her back where his fingers splayed open over her bare skin. Gently his lips kissed her temple over and over. "It's… I don't have the words." She finally said pulling back from him.

"You can thank me later, any way you want." Rumpelstiltskin smirked offering Belle her coat and then together they headed out the front door. Tonight would be interesting to say the least. Rumpelstiltskin was intrigued to see how everything would play out. More than that, he wanted to see how Belle was with others.

**FAIRY TAIL'S CLUB:**

Belle set foot inside the club to the pounding music thumping against her chest with Rumpelstiltskin beside her. No one turned to stare at them. Everyone here was in need of a good time. The town had been through an ordeal the last few months that hadn't completely gone away. Tonight was for fun. She took her coat off handing it to the door man who nodded politely. Belle scanned the crowd for Red and found her at the bar with a few others. Taking Rumpelstiltskin's hand she cut a path through the crowd.

Red stood with Snow white, Cinderella, Charming, and August as she waited for Belle to arrive. She had wanted the other young woman to join them for some fun. Red had reached out to her weeks ago offering her friendship with Belle accepting. The woman seemed nice enough, though she was the consort of Rumpelstiltskin, so time would tell but Red had a nose for good people and Belle was one of them. On instinct she turned to see Belle coming towards them with Rumpelstiltskin with her.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know what to make of being out and about among other people, most people who either hated or despised him. But he was doing this for Belle. He would give anything to see her happy, to enjoy herself. Rumpelstiltskin would endure this and he might end up having fun. Half way to Red he pulled her to a stop where he slipped his arm around her waist giving himself the security of her touch. Belle molded to his side with ease. "Are you sure about this?" He took the time to ask as the music died down to change songs.

Belle knew how he was around people. He didn't like them very much and the feeling was mutual. Most of them took the surface appearance of the great Rumpelstiltskin and they saw a cold cruel monster who felt nothing. That wasn't what Belle saw. She saw the man she loved with all of her heart, the man who brought about a change inside of her. "I'm sure. You need this too." Belle replied smirking at him.

"Belle you made it!" Red shouted over the new song that begun to play sending a pounding beat through the air. She slid her gaze to Rumpelstiltskin and gave him a polite smile. "Glad you came!"

"Thank you for inviting me." Belle rubbed at her arms suddenly conscious about all the people around. She had forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by so many. Then, his hand rubbed small circles on her back comforting her.

"Let's get you two a drink and Belle I'll introduce you to the others." Red smiled ordering two more drinks. Waiting for the drink she took the time to get every acquainted. "Belle, this is Snow White, her husband James, but everyone calls him Charming." Red laughed when Charming scowled at her playfully. "The blonde is Cinderella, her husband is at home with their baby and this lovely gentleman to my left is August." Red took a sip of her appletini moving off to mingle for a few minutes. "Be right back." She chimed.

Belle smiled at each of the people she had seen in passing the last few months. But she had never had an inclination to talk to them. Things had been so hectic in town that she had wanted to stay out of the way. "Hi," She held out her hand to Snow. "It's nice to meet you." Like everyone else she had heard the story of Snow White, but it was something else to meet her in person.

Snow smiled gently at Belle, then cast her gaze over at Rumpelstiltskin who looked content, almost peaceful. "It's lovely to meet you as well." She greeted setting aside her drink. Playfully she grasped Belle's hand, "Come on, let's dance." Snow laughed tugging Belle out to the dance floor with Red as the music changed again just as loud as before. Belle joined in, closing her eyes, and moving with the beat of the music.

At the bar Rumpelstiltskin couldn't contain the smile that widened over his lips. There was his Belle, dancing, having fun. She looked so lively. It did his heart good to see her like that. He was enthralled with her all the more seeing the way she swayed with the music, letting the tempo take her away. Automatically he took a sip of the scotch the bartender had poured for him. Belle was all he could see, all he wanted to gaze at.

James, other wise known as Charming as so labeled by his loving wife Snow, took the time to contemplate the imp Rumpelstiltskin as he looked on with love, with pride, at the auburn haired Belle dressed in blue. "She was the woman you loved." Charming stated gaining the imp's attention.

"Yes," He answered turning to the sheppard he had made into a prince. "She is my true love." Rumpelstiltskin confirmed. "I told you dearie, I know what love feels like." His eyes were drawn back to Belle. She was staring at him, moving, dancing just for him. He could watch her all night.

"She's beautiful." Charming commented smiling at his wife Snow. The elegant lady's seemed to be having so much fun and Belle melded with them with little effort. The young woman smiled a bright radiant smile that was infectious. Everyone around her lit up. He couldn't even help the smile that crossed his lips watching them.

"Yes, very beautiful." Rumpelstiltskin agreed, but the beauty about Belle was her heart. He loved that the most about her. She had a capacity to show him how much love she held for him every day they were together again. "I love her." He said. To his left he could see Charming staring at him. This was the man Belle made him into, the man he wanted to be for her.

Even though Belle was in a crowd of people she still only had eyes for Rumpelstiltskin, he was all she could see; all she wanted to see. She was dancing jut for him, letting the music take her over directing her movements. He watched her with rapt attention never letting his eyes waver from hers. Belle held him in thrall and she knew it. She delighted in it marginally, knowing she had power over him. Though, it was the same power he had over her; love. They loved each other like she never believed she would ever love anyone. Keeping with the music, Belle flitted through the crowd back towards the bar where he waited. Standing beside of him she schooled her features, giving off a playful expression, "Hi."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned from ear to ear at Belle. Taking her left hand, he brought it up to kiss her knuckles again, "Hello," he whispered against her soft flesh. Bringing Belle in close to him, Rumpelstiltskin threw her left arm over his shoulder, draping his arms over her waist, "Having fun?" His lips were teasing the edge of her ear.

Belle couldn't help the little giggle that bubbled up from her chest. She tangled the fingers of her left hand in his hair replying, "I'm having the best time." Again, she giggled before pulling away from him to disappear back into the crowd and over to where Red was dancing. Another song played immediately; slow and sensual with people finding partners to dance with. Belle stopped when she felt hands on her hips. Turning there he was; Rumpelstiltskin. He took her hands, pulling her close; hip to hip, and started to move to the music. She let the magic of the moment over take her, being lost in the power of his loving gaze.

There were no other people around them; to Rumpelstiltskin the dance floor was empty. He and Belle were the only two people in the room. The music pulsed around them like the swirl of magic. Being caught up in the moment he leaned into her, fit his lips gently over hers. Rumpelstiltskin kissed Belle slow and deep feeling nothing but her and the thrum of the music.

At the bar Snow White stood wrapped in her husband's arms watching Rumpelstiltskin and his true love on the dance floor kissing as all around them still continued to dance. "Oh my," she mused. Even though the imp had appeared to only care about deals the man always had an air of pain about him. Now she knew why. His true love had been taken from him. "I'm glad he has someone." Snow muttered. James mumbled something in return before kissing the top of her head.

Out on the dance floor, still kissing, the world still stayed away. Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly pulled back dragging in a ragged gasp of air for his needy lungs. Al he wanted was Belle, the taste of her, the feel of her against. "Oh Belle…" He gasped. Nothing mattered when he was with her. The world could tear itself apart and he wouldn't care, wouldn't lift a finger to stop if it meant he had to stop touching Belle.

"Take me home…."She pleaded fisting her hands in the lapels of his suit jacket. Belle was dizzy on the exotic taste that was her Rumpelstiltskin. He was pure addiction of the soul. Their love was all she wanted to feel. "I want to go home." She urged suddenly desperate to be out of the public eye. Rumpelstiltskin took her hands pulling her towards the door.

Through the front door Rumpelstiltskin and Belle stumbled inside mouths fused together in another passionate kiss. Belle let her coat fall from her arms as she once again stepped back from him with great effort. She headed for the stairs where she stepped out of her shoes leaving them on the bottom step before she headed up towards the bedroom. Half way up her fingers went behind her neck to where she unclipped the ties holding to top of her dress to her torso. Belle didn't dare turn to him lest she lose her nerve. She knew she wanted him, wanted to sleep with him, but fear of their relationship changing had halted her until now. Without breaking stride she continued up the steps heading into the bedroom.

**MORNING:**

A sliver of sunlight cut across Rumpelstiltskin's closed eyes bringing him back to the waking world where Belle still slumbered in his arms, her cheek pillowed over his heart; a heart that beat only for her. He drew his hand up and rubbed at his eyes so he could clear the rest of the sleep out of his eyes. The dark crimson of his sheets barely covered his waist, tangling in his legs, where it lay draped over Belle exposing more of her beautiful creamy pale skin than the sheet covered for his roving gaze to devour. Rumpelstiltskin leaned up a little bit to see their clothes strewn about the floor. He smiled wryly at the memory of how they spent the rest of their night.

Belle didn't want to wake up; she wanted to stay asleep in his arms. She grumbled rubbing her cheek against the solid beat of his heart. Last night had been perfect, had been everything she had wanted. They had fit together. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming in the window fracturing across the bed in different colors from the glass window. It made her smile sleepily. "Morning," Belle mumbled kissing the spot above his heart. Her skin still tingled from the feel of his lips, the sensual glide of his fingers. So many feelings still over powered her brain wishing that the day had not come so soon. She wished it was still night, still just them.

"Good morning my love," Rumpelstiltskin kissed the top of her head. He tangled his fingers in her hair. "Last night was…" There weren't enough words to convey what he was feeling about last night.

"Perfect." Belle sat up holding the sheet to her chest smiling down at him. "Stay here, I'll make us breakfast and bring tea." She smiled broadly slipping from bed to retrieve his shirt and put it on to head down stairs.

Rumpelstiltskin lay in the bed he would now share with Belle as he listened to her down in the kitchen. The house was so quiet that he could hear the smallest sound. He couldn't help the satisfied smile that crossed his lips. She was his, body and soul. Belle was truly his. From now on his life would better than it had been without her.


End file.
